Forever and Always
by Fluffy the chicken
Summary: based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute with Katniss and Peeta.


**I was kind inspired to write this, so as you probably guessed, it's based off the song "Forever and always" by parachute and is going to be in Katniss' POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on the Hunger Games **

I look out the window, waiting for him. He was supposed to come home an hour ago, but there is still no sign of him. An uneasy feeling takes over and I start to fiddle with my hands as I try to think of the possibilities as to why he's not home.

_Maybe he's still at work?_ I ask myself. But I know better. He would have called, telling me he was going to be late.

My eyes go back to the window, waiting for his car to come up the drive way. But instead, I hear the phone ring, and he uneasy feeling comes back.

Slowly, my hand reaches out for the phone. Before I have a chance to talk, I can hear an unfamiliar voice telling me something has happened to Peeta. My sweet Peeta.

Automatically, my mind goes to last December, when he proposed. My eyes start to flood and I feel my cheeks moisten.

I hang up the phone and run outside, praying that nothing too serious has happened. My car speeds through traffic – on the way getting honks from angry drivers, but I could care less. I don't stop until I reach the hospital, parking unevenly.

I run as fast as my legs will take me until I reach the front desk. The person looks at me, a little startled, but I couldn't care less.

"Peeta?" I blurt. The lady just nods her head and signals for me to follow.

After what seems like an eternity, we finally reach the hospital room. I thank her, and wait for her to leave. I wipe my cheeks and try to recompose myself, knowing I have to be strong for him.

My hand lies on the handle to Peeta's room for what seems like an eternity. I somehow get the courage to open the door, fighting the urge to cry. He needs me.

Cool air blows on my face as I step inside, and I can feel my stomach drop to the floor.

I see Peeta – my anchor, my life, my everything – lying on the hospital bed. Our eyes connect, and both of us are quiet – the steady _beep _of his heart being the only sound in the room. My eyes graze over him and I know that this is fatal.

Finally, I am able to summon the courage to sit in the chair next to the bed. He reaches his hand out, and I clutch it like a life line – like it's me who's going too die.

A single tear escapes from my eyes, and I try to rub my eyes. But before I can, I feel him hand gently wiping a tear from my eyes – which just makes me cry harder. The whole time, out hands connected.

_Please let this be a bad dream. Please. _

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He tells me sternly but gently. I feel him give my hand a reassuring squeeze as I try to stifle my tears.

"How do you know?" I whisper, not even sure if he can hear me.

His thumb rubs my hand gently as he whispers back "I don't." this time, tears are flooding his eyes. "But I do know I will never leave you." I start biting my lip in a poor attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"Besides, it would be a waist of money if I never get live in that house we bought." He says, with a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

Although I feel tears flooding in my eyes, I manage to give him a small smile back.

We start talking about the house on the hill we bought. We even talk about the kids we would have. He tells me about the family adventures we would have, and what he would do with his son and daughter.

I don't say anything. I just listen, clinging onto his every word.

I feel a gentle squeeze on my hand, and see that our hands are still connected.

Suddenly I have an idea.

I will not let Peeta go, knowing I was never married to the man I love.

A new determination runs through me as I call in a nurse.

"What are you planning?" Peeta says with a small smile plastered on his face.

I give his hand a gentle squeeze.

A nurse comes in with her loud heels – which I think are at least six inches – and I ask her to call the chaplain. She gives me a sympathetic look before nodding her head and walking off. When I look at Peeta's face, he has a bright smile on his face.

"So _that's _what you were planning." He says, his smile growing bigger as I give him a small nod.

He sits up slightly and kisses my forehead gently. His kiss still lingering on my skin, even though he has already pulled away.

About an hour later, I have our rings and the nurse allows me to bring accouple of our close friends – Haymitch, our father-like figure for both of us, Prim, who was going to be my bridesmaid, and Finnick and Anny, who were going to be out Best Man and out Maid of Honor.

The Chapman arrives, and tells us accouple of verses, all while mine and Peeta's hands are still connected. I can hear some laughter and tears of joy from behind me. Peeta and I still smiling smiles of joy – almost forgetting were in a hospital.

He signals for me to say my vows, and I start speaking.

I look into his eyes, and in that moment, it's just me and him. I say my rehearsed vows, then I decide that I have to speak from something more. So I say – from the bottom of my heart "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember – weather happy or sad or whatever – we'll still love each other," by now, I can feel tears streaming down my face and see that Peeta's doing the same, but we keep our hands connected as I whisper "forever and always."

As soon as I finish, I can hear the beeps slowing down. Peeta realizes this too, and gives me one last gentle squeeze. My bottom lip starts quivering as I hear the beeps continually slowing. A new stream of tears start coming down my face, and I look back into his eyes as he starts to speak – his voice loosing the life it always had, as he says:

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love. Forever and always."

**Okay, so I apologize if this was crappy, because I was crying my eyes out the whole time, and now my mom thinks I'm depressed. -_-**

**Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about the story! It makes my day, and I laterally do a dance of joy whenever I get a review. **


End file.
